


Glass

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [53]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #55 - Shatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

They live in a perfect world, shimmering, bright, shining, like glass ornaments set out at Christmas time. Except, they themselves are the ornaments, a touch of spice in the mundane day to day of their many fans.

At first it was okay; it was a novelty to be recognized and loved by strangers, but overtime, overtime as the novelty wore off and the recognition became more commonplace to the point of never being able to set foot outside the dorm without being pestered, mauled by screeching fangirls, Kangin, and the others, began to feel as if they were living inside a glass box – one of those protective cases to ensure the protection and forever perfection of treasured items while still being able to watch, look, gaze. They had become objects, commodities even, and Kangin wanted nothing more than to be human, nameless once more.

There was only so much of being stalked that one person could take, especially on so little sleep; they were lucky if they got a solid four hours a night. Thus, it was only a matter of time before he, or one of them, snapped.

It happened sooner than expected in some ways, the unexpected patience and resilience of the thirteen with their intrusive fans, although theirs certainly weren’t the worst by any stretch of the imagination, lulling everyone into a false sense of security. All it took that morning was an idle comment. “You should really get more sleep Kangin, not stay out so late; you’re getting bags under your eyes. The fans will worry.” His glass of water was flying out of his hand before he even realized it, water splashing, glass shattering like he wished the proverbial glass box inside of which he was trapped would, profanities spilling, streaming from his lips.


End file.
